<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detour by AuthorKrisR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601213">Detour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR'>AuthorKrisR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorKrisR/pseuds/AuthorKrisR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam made a choice before Dean's death not to explore his demon blood power.</p><p>What if in one moment he realized something so profound it changed the course the for Sam and Dean.</p><p>How would that change things?</p><p>Would it be for the better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will not be updated regularly, I have a day job, as well as working on opening a bakery, and writing my own novels. I will try to update once every couple weeks. These will not be long chapters. But will explore if Sam decided not to drink the demon blood. I don't know how long it will be as the 1st chapter really just demanded to be written tonight. I wanted to share.</p><p>Relationships are not yet set. But I have been known to go with Destiel and Sabriel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean at 4 knew his brother had tied Dean around his little Sammy fingers. Then that horrible night happened. Their mother was killed. Their father became a drunk. And Dean grew up even more.</p><p>Dean was no stupid child. He actually was rather intelligent. He cleaned up his dad's messes for a long time. But at 4 he was given his first order. Protect Sammy. </p><p>And he did.</p><p>He tried to be the good son. That way Sammy could be the one that rebelled. So, that Dean knew there was one less thing to get Sammy. </p><p>It was Christmas, Sammy was 5, and Dean was almost 10.  John had not been back to the hotel in weeks. And money was running out. Dean would have to do some shoplifting if he couldn't get anything at the food banks.</p><p>Today Dean skipped school, a pity really, he was enjoying the hands on science stuff they were doing. But he had no choice. He had to get food. He would not let Sammy miss a meal. As it was, it took four gas stations and an all night grocery store for Dean to shoplift enough to make Sammy a healthy lunch. When possible he made sure Sammy ate the good stuff.</p><p>His visit to the food bank paid off! He was able to fill his cart (he stole it a month ago) and make his way back to the extended stay hotel. He had finished putting everything away when Sammy's friend's mom dropped Sammy off. </p><p>Sammy came running in to show Dean the drawings he had made, as well as his letters. Dean ahh'd like any parent. He then sent Sammy to wash up and then made him a snack of celery and peanut butter. </p><p>Sammy looked up at Dean as he was cooking them dinner. "Dee, there is a bake sale tomorrow and everybody is supposed to bring something."</p><p>Dean looked at Sammy and saw the hope on his eyes that he could take something too.  He smiled, "of course, Sammy. I will make sure you have something."</p><p>Sammy hugged Dean. "Thanks, Dee. You are the best big brother."</p><p>Dean waited until Sammy was asleep. He pulled out a few cook books he had collected over the years. Cupcakes. He had all the ingredients to make vanilla cupcakes with a chocolate buttercream. He didn't have a mixer, but he could do it by hand. So, he got down the ingredients and bowls. And carefully measured everything. Putting a bit more vanilla than was called for by accident. But the batter tasted good. </p><p>He burnt the 1st two batches. And was glad Sammy was still a sound sleeper, knowing all to soon that would change. </p><p>Finally, at 3 in the morning Dean had 48 perfect cupcakes, packed and ready for Sammy. Including 2 in Sammy's lunch with some money he had been able to get from returning bottled. Sammy had the right to buy treats too.</p><p>Sammy the next morning was over the moon. He wanted to brag is big brother made them. But he knew that could get them taken away from each other. So he just said, "my dad made them."</p><p>Years later</p><p>Sam was sitting eating a vanilla cupcake. They were never as good as the ones Dean made. He was sitting there looking over at Dean. Who had sold his soul for him to live. And it hit him. Like a ton of bricks. </p><p>Dean would literally do anything for Sam.</p><p>He raised him.</p><p>He baked for him.</p><p>He missed school and got a GED instead for him. </p><p>Sam wasn't stupid, he knew his brother was smarter than he made himself seem. </p><p>And Sam was hit in that moment, he had seen his father die. But in months he was going to have to watch his dad be torn apart by Hell Hounds. He sat down the cupcake.</p><p>Sam looked at the necklace he had originally bought John. Thankful now he gave it to Dean. </p><p>Dean may be his big brother, be he was more a dad for 18 years.</p><p>Giving up his education.</p><p>Being the good son so Sam could rebel.</p><p>Telling John to let Sam go have a normal life. </p><p>Making fucking cupcakes for him because he didn't want to be the only one not bringing a treat. </p><p>Sam knew Dean had to have done things to get money then. Stole. Begged. He swallowed his pride to go to the food bank. Sam didn't know that then but he did now.</p><p>He looked at the innocent cupcake. He pushed it away. "Hey, Dee, can you make me some cupcakes?"</p><p>Dean blinked and set down his beer. It had been awhile. "Sure, Sammy. Sure."</p><p>Sam vowed then and there, he would bring Dean back if he failed in breaking the contract. He didn't know how. But it wasn't through this demon blood power. He watched as Dean moved in their hotel kitchen.</p><p>Sam was lucky.</p><p>He had Dean.</p><p>His big brother.</p><p>His dad...</p><p>And with that one moment. That one cupcake, it changed the road they were on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>